iGo to Prom: The iCarly Special That Never Happened
by mycarlydotcom
Summary: Freddie needs a Prom date and he has his eye on someone…but who? And is Sam jealous? She says Prom is lame, but does she really think that?...Despite the iCarly TV show following the crew throughout their high school years, they never aired a Prom episode…so I decided to write one. Hope you enjoy. Seddie.


**Description:** _Throughout the iCarly series there was never a prom episode despite the fact the show followed the characters through high school. You would think they would've made a special epsiode for their Prom...but they didn't. So, I decided to write a fiction about Ridgeway's prom. It follows a series of events leading up to the Prom; the characters getting dates/preparing for the event. It heavily focuses on Sam & Freddie, with appearances by the entire main cast, and a few other character's as well. Enjoy..._

**Feedback:**_I worked really hard on this one...as I do with all my fics, but this one especially. It took about a month or so to complete, and I was very critical of my own writing. People seem to be really liking it, so that's good lol. Though I personally feel like some parts could be a bit better, but whatever...like I said, I'm very critical of myself. I would just really appreciate some genuine feedback on this one. Thank you to anyone who has already left feedback._

_Also, I've been regretting not actually including the Prom itself as part of the story...so if anyone would like an alternate ending that includes the actual Prom itself, then please feel free to say so in your reviews. If I get enough people to say they'd like an alternate ending, I'll try to make one._

**Notes:**

_-This is a minor issue, but the "at" symbol doesn't seem to appear when I type it on here. I mention that because there are several scenes that have tweets in them, and the "at" symbol just won't show up...like I said, it's minor, but I just wanted to acknowledge it._

_-There is one fictional character I created who is at the end, he's not very relevant, but I needed someone to play the role. Just a heads up._

**Part 1: "it can hurt, it can hurt real bad"**

Lunch had just finished, Freddie shuffled through his locker, collecting his textbooks for his next class. Gibby came to meet him at his locker, they both had the same class next so they would walk there together.

"Man, that tuna sandwich I had for lunch isn't sitting well with me right now...should've went with the pizza" Gibby said as he approached Freddie.

Freddie acknowledged him by raising his eyebrows, but remained silent.

"Hey man, you alright? You barely spoke at lunch, and you've just seemed down all day."

"Yeah, I'm fine...it's just that..."

"Hey shut up for a sec!" Gibby interupted.

Freddie looked at him confused. Gibby was staring behind Freddie at the wall across the hallway.

"What?...What are you looking at?" Freddie asked, turning around curiously trying to figure out what he was staring at.

"That Prom poster. I didn't realize Prom was so close, it's like a month and a half away."

"Yeah, I know..." there was slight disappointment in Freddie's voice.

"Are you going?" Gibby asked.

"Yeah probably. I mean, I'm gonna have to wear a tuxedo that day regardless if I go or not."

"Why?"

"Cause my mom will want to take embarrassing pictures of me just to tell people I went...so I might as well go."

"Do you not want to go?...c'mon, you only get to go to Prom once dude."

"No, I do wanna go. I just don't wanna go without a date..."

"So ask somebody..." Gibby replied sarcastically.

"It's not that easy Gib..."

"What do you mean?"

"I want to ask one person in particular, and I know that she won't go with me..."

"Is that why you've been so quiet today?"

Freddie didn't answer, but his facial expression said "yes".

"Dude, c'mon! Prom will be awesome whether you have a date or not. And it can't hurt just to ask whoever you're talking about anyway..."

"Actually considering who I want to ask...it can hurt, it can hurt real bad."

Gibby looked at Freddie suspiciously, trying to figure out who he was talking about.

"Wait a minute! You're not talking about..."

Freddie became nervous for a split second, like Gibby might have put the pieces together.

"Shelby Marx!" Gibby said as he pointed at Freddie like he had figured out the mystery.

Freddie slapped his hand to his face.

"Yeah, she could hurt you. I'd be scared to ask her too."

"I'm not asking Shelby Marx!...and how would I even ask her anyway?"

"I don't know, tweet her or something?"

Freddie threw his hands up, "Shelby Marx isn't who I was talking about."

"Yes! Then that means I can still ask her!" Gibby said ecstatically.

Freddie walked off with his palm to his face, Gibby trailed behind him as they walked to their next class.

**This is where the opening Credits/Video would be if this was an actual episode lol.**

**Part 2: "I am not jealous!" **

Freddie's long, somewhat depressing school day was finally over. He was gathering his things at his locker at the end of the day, still thinking about Prom being a few short weeks away when...

"I got asked to the prom!" Carly said excitedly as she ran up to Freddie at his locker.

Freddie stood up from his bottom locker, "Oh great! I can check you off the list of possibilities for a Prom date!" he said agitated.

"Well!..." Carly responded.

Freddie sighed, "I'm sorry, I've just been stressing over Prom lately. Everyone is getting asked, and I'm still here dateless."

"I didn't even know you wanted to go."

"Of course I do, Prom is a once in a lifetime experience, I'm not gonna miss it."

"Well, there are still some girls without dates, but you better hurry and ask someone before they get taken."

"I'm working on it."

"Well you need to work fast."

"Well it's not easy, it's gonna be a challenge to ask the person I actually want to ask..."

"Oooooh! Who's Freddie eyeing up for Prom" she said bumping his arm.

"You don't need to know!"

"Oh, I absolutely need to know!"

"It's not like it matters who anyway...I know she won't go with me."

"Oh c'mon, you'll never know until you ask."

"Not true, I know she won't, I just know."

"Who are you even talking about?!"

"It doesn't matter!"

"Yes it does!"

Carly battled back and forth with Freddie trying to get him to reveal who he was talking about.

"Sup people!" they heard, as Gibby approached them.

"Hey Gibby" they both responded.

"Check this out!" Gibby pulled out his Pear-Phone and showed them his most recent tweet...

_ ShelbyMarx, Hey Shelby! Was wondering if you would be my date to the Ridgeway Prom?_

"Shelby Marx?" Carly said in a confused tone.

"Gibby thought I wanted to ask Shelby Marx to Prom, I didn't...but now he wants to ask her" Freddie explained.

"Yeah! This is gonna be the best Prom ever!" Gibby said.

"Gibby, don't you think it's gonna be a little hard to even get a response from Shelby?" Carly said.

"Uhhhh, Gibbayyyy?!" he replied pointing his thumbs at himself.

"Okay then..." Carly threw her hands up.

Gibby started walking off as Sam came walking up, they passed by each other.

"Hey Carls, sup Frednerd."

Freddie rolled his eyes.

"What's wrong with you?...Well, besides what's already wrong with you." Sam asked sarcastically.

"Wouldn't you like to know" Freddie responded.

"He's just stressing about getting a Prom date" Carly said.

"Prom date? You mean you're actually gonna go?" Sam asked.

"Maybe."

"Ha, good luck getting a date at this point. It would have been hard enough for you to get a date as it is, but now you're on a tight schedule...poor Frednerd."

"Oh yeah! Well, what about you?! I haven't heard you talk about your date." Freddie said trying to one up her.

"Yeah right, like I'm going to Prom. Prom is lame. A school event, girly dresses, high heels, dancing...people! I'll pass."

"Shocker" Freddie said rolling his eyes again.

"Oh, c'mon Sam! You should go, it's gonna be a fun night" said Carly.

"Maybe I will, seeing dateless Freddie over here dance by himself would be funny to watch" Sam said.

Freddie shook his head, "I'm outta here!" and he walked off.

"That wasn't nice Sam" Carly said.

"Oh c'mon, let's be honest, there's no way he's gonna find a date. Mama, just tells it like she sees it."

"Don't be so sure, Freddie has his eye on somebody."

Sam suddenly glared at Carly, "How do you know?" she asked.

"He told me a few minutes ago."

"Who is she?!" Sam responded quickly with a hint of jealously in her voice.

"I don't know" Carly shrugged, "He wouldn't say who...why do care all of sudden?"

"I don't!"

"..."

"..."

Sam wouldn't look at Carly directly.

"Oh my god! Are you jealous?!" Carly said with a big smile on her face.

"What?! No!"

"Yes you are! It's written all over your face!" Carly grinned as she spoke.

"I am not jealous!" Sam exclaimed, pointing a finger at Carly.

"I think you kinda are" Carly teased.

"Why would I be jealous of whoever Frednerd was talking about?"

"I think someone doesn't like the idea of her ex-boyfriend taking another girl to Prom."

Sam's eyes got really wide, "Oh...you didn't just..."

"Oh I did" Carly responded, somewhat deviously but still harmless.

"Don't talk about me dating Freddie, I don't need people hearing you say it out loud. It was just a phase!"

"Was it?"

"Yep!"

"I don't think soooo" Carly teased again.

"Carly..."

"Deny, deny, deny all you want, but I can tell you're jealous..."

"..."

"..."

"Why don't you just go with him? Then you won't have to be jealous." Carly proposed.

"Cause I'm not jealous!...and what girl is gonna say yes to him anyway?!"

"You would!" Carly said poking Sam playfully.

Sam shook her head, "You're lucky you're my best friend Carls...I wouldn't take this from anyone else."

"I know, so I'm gonna keep teasing you about it" Carly playfully threatened.

"You're pushing it..."

"Jealous!" Carly said again, smiling as she walked away from Sam.

"Uggggh" Sam groaned and then proceeded to trail behind Carly.

**Part 3: "Cause you should be asking me!"**

Freddie was sitting in his room trying to do some homework, but he couldn't focus, as he was still racking his brain over Prom. He was leaning back in his chair staring at the ceiling when his phone buzzed. It was a text from Carly...

_Hey can you come over for a sec, my laptop is being weird and I need your techy knowledge lol. I'm up in the studio._

Freddie figured he'd go help her really quick, if anything it would help take his mind off Prom for a few minutes.

_Yeah sure, I'll be right over._

Spencer was working on a sculpture when Freddie came over...a rather odd sculpture as you can imagine.

"What in the world is that?" Freddie asked.

"It's a new sculpture I'm working on, made completely out of mashed potatoes!" Spencer replied ecstatically.

"Yeah but...what is it? It just looks like a pile of mush..."

"I don't really know yet...I'm waiting for an idea to come to me, so for now it shall remain a pile mush!"

"Okay then...hey can I head upstairs to the studio, Carly texted me and said she needed help with her laptop."

"Yeah sure, you can go on up."

"Thanks."

Freddie made his way upstairs. As he walked up to the studio's glass door, he didn't see Carly in there. Conspicuous by her absence, Freddie still went in.

He cracked the door open slightly and stuck his head in, "Carly?". Entering the studio and closing the door behind him, he said "Carly, are you in here?". There was no sign of her anywhere. "I guess she went to the bathroom or something..."

"Ahhhhhh" Sam suddenly came out of nowhere and tackled Freddie to the floor!

"What the?!...Sam?!...What are you doing?!...Are you crazy?!"

They wrestled together on the floor for a few seconds until Sam managed to pin him down.

"What are you doing?! What's wrong with you?!" Freddie yelled.

"What's wrong with me? You just got pinned down by a girl...what's wrong with you?!" She cleverly replied.

"Why did you just attack me?!...and where's Carly?!"

"She's in the shower."

"But she just texted me a few minutes ago..."

"Did she?" Sam said, as she waved Carly's phone in front of his face.

"You took her phone?!...Why?!"

"To get you over here" Sam told him.

"I'm so confused!"...and can you let me off the ground?!" he asked.

"Not until you tell me who you're gonna ask to Prom!"

"What?!"

"You heard me, now tell me who she is!"

"Sam, what are you talking about?!"

"You told Carly that there was somebody you wanted ask to Prom...tell me who she is!"

"Why does it matter?!" He replied.

"..."

"..."

Looking him in the eyes, she sighed and let him go and he got up off the the floor.

He dusted himself off, "Why do you care?" he said.

"I don't!"

Freddie looked at her like she was a liar, "Oh, c'mon! You used Carly's phone to get me up here, and just tackled me to the ground asking me to tell you...now you're gonna say that you don't care?!"

"..."

"..."

"Tell me why you wanna know" Freddie said.

Sam glared at Freddie, she seemed very upset. "Cause you should be asking me!" she blurted out at him.

"What?!...I thought you said you didn't want to go to Prom? Remember...dresses, slow dancing, people?! Prom is lame! You said that!"

"Just forget it!" She turned and started to walk away.

"Sam!"

"Leave me alone!" she said as she stormed out of the studio.

Freddie threw his arms up, needless to say he was confused by Sam's actions.

**Part 4: "She's the one..."**

Later that night Freddie came back to Carly's apartment to talk to her about Sam. He greeted Spencer as he came in again.

"Hey, how's that pile of mush coming along?"

"Not so good. I gotta little hungry and ate most of my material...now this small pile of mush is all I have left." Spencer said, pointing to what was now a small handful of mashed potatoes.

"You ate all of that?!" Freddie asked.

"Kinda..."

Freddie shook his head, but he wasn't too shocked...we've all seen Spencer do stranger things.

"Is Carly here?" Freddie asked.

"Yeah, I think she's in her room."

"Do you mind if I go talk to her, I gotta tell her about Sam."

"What happened anyway?" Spencer asked. "She came storming down the steps all upset after you went up to the studio earlier."

"Yeah I know. I didn't even know she was up there, but apparently she's upset that she heard I was gonna ask someone else to Prom."

"Prom? I'm surprised Sam even cares Prom."

"That's what I said...and so did she! But I guess she does care. Anyway, can I go talk to Carly."

"Yeah sure."

Freddie went on up to go tell Carly about what happened. He knocked on her door.

"Come in" she said.

"Hey" Freddie greeted her as he walked in.

"Oh hey Freddie, whatsup?"

"Have you talked to Sam since she left earlier?"

"No, I texted her but she didn't respond. Spencer said she left while I was in the shower, and that she seemed upset...Wait a minute, how did you know she was here earlier?"

"Because she texted me with your phone and told me to come over...then she freaked out on me in the studio."

"She used my phone?"

"Yeah, she pretended to be you to get me over here...she probably deleted the messages afterwards."

"Why would she do that?"

"I guess she thought I'd be suspicious if she texted me with her on own phone, I don't know."

"Well, what happened? Why did she freak out on you?"

"Apparently because you told her I was interested in asking some girl to Prom. She pretty much trapped me in the studio and demanded I tell her who I wanted ask...but then she just stormed off all upset when I asked why she wanted know."

"I knew it!" Carly exclaimed.

"Huh?" Freddie replied confused.

"Sam got really jealous when I told her you had your eye on somebody for Prom. She denied it, but I knew she was! I could tell."

"Why did you tell her?!"

"I don't know! I just came out in conversation...but once I said it she got all flustered. I didn't think she was gonna freak out though."

"Well she did!"

"Well she's probably just upset that you have your eye on someone else for a Prom date...you're her ex-boyfriend, it probably hurts her, even if she won't admit it."

Freddie looked down at his feet and sighed, "she shouldn't be upset, I don't have my eye on someone else."

"But you said there was someone you were thinking about asking."

"Yeah! I was talking about Sam!...There, now you know." Freddie said, revealing the truth.

"You mean Sam is the girl you've been talking about the whole time? The girl who you know "won't go" with you?"

"She's the one..." Freddie acknowledged as he shook his head "yes".

"Sam cares about you. Why didn't you just ask her? I'm sure she would've said yes" Carly explained.

"Well, you heard her at school...she said Prom is lame, and made fun of me for wanting to go. I figured she wouldn't be into the whole Prom thing, you know how Sam is. That's why I was so hesitant to ask her...and why I've been stressing over Prom so much. She's the only girl I really want to take, but I just didn't think she'd go."

"Why didn't you tell her that when she was here?"

"I was gonna but she stormed off before I could" Freddie said disappointingly.

"You still have time, go tell her. She obviously wants to go with you, even if she makes it seem like she thinks Prom is lame."

Freddie looked at Carly and a shook his head in agreement.

**Part 5: "Thanks for asking me"**

The next day at school Freddie tried his hardest to find Sam. To his dismay, she managed to avoid him for most of the school day. Every time he caught her in the hallway, she would immediately go the other way, or quickly enter whatever classroom she was going too. At the end of the day Freddie didn't even go to his locker, he went straight to Sam's hoping to catch her before she tried to run off. He pushed past other students rushing to leave school to quickly get to her. As he rushed around the corner, he saw Sam at her locker getting ready to leave. He made it, just in the nick of time.

"Sam! Sam!" he said staggering up to her locker, out of breath from racing through the halls.

"Ughhh, what?!" she replied in an angered tone as she slammed her locker shut.

"Can I...Can I just talk you for sec?" he said, still trying to catch his breath.

"Don't you have better things to do? Like go ask that girl you told Carly about to Prom?" Sam said agitated.

"Huff…huff" Freddie breathed heavily. "The girl I told Carly...huff...about..."

"Jeez Fredbag! You need to get in shape" Sam commented.

He nodded his head in agreement.

"..."

"..."

When he finally caught his breath, he spoke...

"Listen...Sam, the girl I told Carly about was you..."

"What?!" she replied as her heartbeat suddenly increased.

"The girl, the one Carly told you I wanted to ask to Prom...It's you."

Sam was speechless for the moment, taken back by his words. She surely wasn't expecting that.

"I'm sorry if you thought I was gonna ask someone else...but I wanted to ask you the whole time."

"..."

"..."

"You...you really mean that?" she replied, slightly stuttering with the memory in her head of those exact words leaving her mouth when Freddie kissed her at Troubled Waters Mental Hospital.

"I do. I want my Prom date to be someone I care about...and I've been stressing this whole time because you're the only person I want to take, but I didn't think you'd wanna go."

"You could have just asked...you should have...instead of being a nub about it. You know, before I went and freaked out on you."

"I was working on it...but you seemed dead set on not going, so I was hesitant to ask you. Then Carly told you I was gonna ask someone, and everything went wrong."

They stared at each other, silent for a few seconds...

"..."

"..."

"Sooo..." Sam broke the silence.

"Sam, I know you think it's lame, and you'll have to wear a dress, and you hate people...but, will you be my Prom date?"

Surely Sam wanted to say yes and give him the biggest hug for asking her, but she couldn't bring herself to be a nub like that. So she replied as you would expect Sam to reply.

"Yeah sure, whatever. I'll be your date Fredbag." Sam smiled.

Freddie knew she wasn't gonna react how a normal girl would. "Yeah sure, whatever" meant "I'd love to go" in Sam language, and he smiled at that fact. Of course, "Yeah sure, whatever" also carried a hint of "It took you long enough to ask me you stupid nub!" in it.

"Well, I'm gonna go meet Carly." Sam said before starting to walk off.

Freddie nodded his head "okay".

She stopped in her tracks and turned back around, retracing the few steps she had started to take. Walking back up to Freddie, she looked him in the eyes and said..."Thanks for asking me" as she smiled.

It was in that moment that Freddie realized how much it actually meant to her. Contrary to what she may have said about Prom...Sam wanted to go, she wanted to wear a beautiful dress, she wanted to dance...and she wanted it to be with him. Deep down in her heart, Sam longed for all of it.

**Part 6: "He's not a guy...he's a nub!"**

Later that night, Carly and Sam sat on the couch together watching some TV at Carly's place. Sam had made no mention of getting asked to Prom by Freddie yet. She didn't want too because she knew Carly wouldn't let her live it down. Suddenly Carly's phone buzzed in her pocket...it was a text from Freddie.

_I don't know if she told you yet, but I asked Sam to Prom. She said yes, I guess you were right...btw, don't tell her I told you, she'd kill me lol._

Looking up from her phone, she directed her eyes towards Sam, trying to hide her grin.

"What?" Sam asked.

"Oh, nothing" Carly said, a slight giggle was in her voice.

Sam looked at her suspiciously, "Okayyyy?". Then directed her attention back to the TV.

A few moments of silence was followed up by Carly saying...

"Soooo..."

"So, what?" Sam replied, looking at Carly suspiciously again.

"Still jealous?" Carly poked fun at Sam.

"Are you gonna do this again?" Sam had an agitated look her eyes.

"I might."

"Well despite what you think, I'm not jealous!" Sam slightly cracked a smile, the thought of Freddie asking her to Prom ran through her head. She then added "I have no reason to be anyway."

"So I've heard" Carly grinned.

"What?..." Sam was confused for a second.

"Nothing!" Carly looked away from Sam quickly, grinning.

"..."

"..."

"Ughhh! Wait a minute..." Sam finally put the pieces together, "Did that nub tell you?!...he did, didn't he?!"

"Maybe" Carly replied, chuckling slightly.

"I'm gonna kill him!"

"Oh c'mon, I would've found out eventually."

Sam rolled her eyes.

"I was right. I knew it. And you said you didn't want to go to Prom, you liar. You wanted to go bad!" Carly teased her.

"You stop it right now." Sam said.

"You must be the happiest girl in the world right now" Carly said.

"Huh?"

"Your favorite guy asked you to Prom."

"He's not a guy...he's a nub!" Sam corrected her.

"Yeah right, sorry. Your favorite nub asked you to Prom."

"Quit it..."

"And you're gonna wear a dress for him, and get all pretty, and dance with him! Awww!"

Sam's face turned bright red as Carly continued to tease her. "He needed a date! I felt bad for him...he's lucky I said yes."

"Oh yeah, I'm sure" Carly replied sarcastically.

Sam was getting frustrated with her.

"Okay, okay! I'm done." Carly told her.

"Good!"

"I'm just excited" Carly explained to her.

"I'm sure you are."

"We have to go dress shopping together!"

"Sounds like a blast..." Sam said sarcastically.

"Stop acting like you're not excited too! I know you are."

"Okay, fine! I'm excited alright! I'm happy Freddie asked me!...you happy now? Jeez! Just because I'm excited doesn't mean I'm gonna be a nub about it."

Carly chuckled at Sam's awkwardness about everything. "So, what color are you gonna wear?"

"Ughhhh" Sam groaned.

"Why ughhh?"

"Cause you're gonna stress me out with all this Prom talk." Sam slouched into her seat and tilted her head back, "Unlike you, I know nothing about this kind of chiz. Dresses and all that, I have no clue!...I'm kinda..." Sam didn't finish her sentence.

"Kinda what?"

"I'm nervous..." Sam said.

"What's there to be nervous about?"

"Dresses, taking pictures, dancing! I'm just not used to it" Sam explained.

"Don't worry about it, I'm gonna help you" Carly told her, "And we're gonna start with dress shopping this weekend."

"I don't do dresses. What if Freddie doesn't like seeing me like that?"

"Are you kidding?!" said Carly, "Trust me, I'll help you look amazing! And you'll blow Freddie away."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

"..."

"..."

"Speaking of Frednerd...I have to go kill him now" Sam said as she stood up and walked to the door.

"You can't kill him... that's your date" Carly said jokingly.

"Ehhhh" Sam jokingly responded back as she left Carly's apartment to go pay her "favorite nub" a visit across the hall.

**Part 6: "This is the one"**

"Ughhh! I look like Melanie!" Sam said from the dressing room.

"You guys are twins! You always look like her!" Carly responded.

"Yeah, but now I feel like her! I don't like it!"

"Oh c'mon, lets see" Carly replied.

Sam stepped out of the dressing room, to her own dismay.

"Ooh la la" Carly joked as Sam stepped out of the room.

Sam gave her a look like "please don't".

Carly chuckled at her reaction.

"How do I look?" Sam asked, "And don't tease me!" she added.

"You look fantastic! I really like this one, we may have a winner" Carly said.

"I feel like a prissy little princess...I hate it" Sam commented.

"Why?! I love this dress, it looks so good."

"It's all pink and girly..."

"What do you want? An all black dress that's torn up?" Carly asked sarcastically.

"No! I just don't like this one. It's not me. Let's try a different color or something" Sam suggested. Anything to get that dress off of her.

_Meanwhile, Freddie and Gibby were hanging out back at Freddie's place._

They were playing the new Galaxy Wars video game. Freddie couldn't help but notice that Gibby was continually looking down at his phone while they were playing.

"Yes! Haha! That's six straight games in a row that I've beat you!" Freddie bragged.

"Ughhh" Gibby groaned, "I don't like this game..."

"You don't like it cause you're losing."

"Not true!" Gibby argued. "Rematch right now!" he then demanded, "I'll win this time!"

"Bring it on" Freddie replied before starting up another game.

Before Gibby even knew it, he had lost once again to Freddie.

"C'mon!" Gibby yelled, "That's seven losses in a row!...I don't understand."

"Maybe you'd actually have a chance if you weren't looking at you pear-phone every ten seconds" Freddie said.

"It's called multitasking" Gibby explained.

"Well obviously you're not very good at it, I just destroyed you seven times in a row."

"Why ya gotta brag?" Gibby replied in typical Gibby fashion.

"What do you keep checking your phone for anyway?"

"I'm checking to see Shelby Marx tweeted me back yet."

Freddie slapped his palm to his face, "She's not gonna tweet you back Gib..."

"Yeah huh! I just gotta keep tweeting her...she'll have to reply eventually."

"Yeah...or she could just block the creepy kid who's twitter handle is _Gibbayyy_ because he won't leave her alone" Freddie replied.

"Keep doubting me...I don't care. Shelby Marx will be my prom date...and then you'll all feel dumb for doubting the all mighty Gibbbbayy!"

"Whatever you say Gib..."

"Just start another match" Gibby demanded again.

"Why? Ready to lose for the eighth time in a row?" Freddie asked.

"Not happening again, your undefeated streak ends now" Gibby said as he put his phone down, and directed all his focus towards the game.

_Meanwhile, back where Sam & Carly were dress shopping..._

"Oh my god!...Sam!...This is the one! You look absolutely gorgeous!" Carly exclaimed as Sam stepped out from the dressing room(for what seemed like the hundredth time to Sam).

Sam was quiet, looking down at the dress herself, and viewing it in the mirror. Carly tried reading Sam's expression as she examined the dress on herself, but she couldn't tell what was possibly going through her mind. She was just very calm. Needless to say, Carly had her fingers crossed that Sam would like this dress because she looked beautiful in it.

"..."

"..."

"So?!...Do you like it?!" Carly asked with excitement.

Sam took a deep breathe and looked at Carly..."I love it" she said calmly.

"Really?!" Carly replied, "So this is the one?!"

"This is the one" Sam confirmed.

"Yay! I'm so happy!" Carly said clapping her hands together, "Freddie is gonna be blown away when he see's you."

Sam slightly smiled at that thought..."I wasn't sure at first...but once I put it on, it just felt right" Sam explained, "I can't wait for Freddie to see it, I hope he likes it."

"Awwwhhh, someone's all excited about her "favorite nub" seeing her in her Prom dress" Carly joked with her. Only this time Sam didn't take offense to Carly's teasing, she just tilted her head down with a smile on her face...Perhaps she was finally accepting her excitement about everything.

**Part 7: "I need to get out of here!**

The day of Prom had finally rolled around. The girls had their dresses, the guys had their tuxedo's, and the final preparations were taking place. Carly was pulling double duty, not only was she getting herself ready, she also had the daunting task of helping Sam get ready...which, as you can imagine is no easy task.

"Sam!...Sam! Where'd you go?!" Carly yelled as she came back to her room. She had gone to the bathroom and within in those few minutes Sam managed to wander off. "I was gone for two minutes Sam!...Two minutes!" she yelled before leaving her room to search for her downstairs. Coming down the stairs Carly asked Spencer "Have you seen..."

"She's right there..." Spencer interrupted Carly as he pointed to the kitchen.

Carly then directed her eyes to the kitchen, where she saw Sam rummaging through cabinets.

"Sam!...What are you doing?!" Carly asked agitated.

"Looking for something to eat..." Sam answered as she continued to rummage through the cabinets, like she had nothing better to do.

"This is no time for snacking!"

'C'mon, I'm starving!" Sam replied.

"You get back upstairs right now!" Carly exclaimed.

"Alright, jeez..." Sam replied as she put her hands up.

"C'mon! I want to be ready on time!" Carly told her.

"I'm coming, I'm coming..." Sam replied, quickly grabbing a few Fat Cakes off the counter before heading back upstairs with Carly.

_Meanwhile across the hall, Freddie was getting prepared himself._

"Mom please!"

"Just a few more Freddie! We're almost done!"

"You said that a half hour ago!"

"You come take these pictures for me right now!"

"Just hold on!"

Just like Freddie had told Gibby about a month ago...his mom was taking an endless amount of pictures of him in his tuxedo. He managed to escape from her long enough to make a phone call. He quickly dialed Sam hoping the girls were almost ready...

_Back in Carly's room..._

Sam's phone rang, she looked down at her phone to see who it was. The caller ID read _"__Frednerd"_.

"Freddie's calling me" she told Carly then proceeded to answer it, "What you you want?"

"No!..." Carly snatched the phone out of her hand.

"What?!" Sam replied.

Carly hung up and sat the phone away from Sam.

"What was that about?" Sam asked confused.

"No talking to Freddie until it's time for him to see you!"

Sam rolled her eyes, "Then you call him, see what he wanted."

"He probably was just calling to see if we were ready...boys get done so fast. But we don't have time for chatting! He can wait." Carly said.

Then suddenly... "Carly your phone is ringing!" Spencer yelled from downstairs, "It's Freddie!"

"Can you answer it?!" she yelled back, "I don't have time to talk!"

"Okay!" he replied before picking up the phone, "Hello?"

"Spencer?...Where's Carly? Are her and Sam almost done?" Freddie asked.

"They're getting ready right now, why?"

"Because my mom is torturing me over here! She won't stop taking pictures of me!"

Freddie's mother quickly snapped another as he was on the phone.

"Mom!"

"You just look so handsome Freddie!"

Freddie rolled his eyes. Spencer laughed hearing Freddie's mom through the phone line.

"Can I come over yet? I need to get out of here!" Freddie pleaded.

"Sorry, no can do" Spencer told him, "I've been ordered to keep all guys out until further notice."

"Ughhh, can you just tell them to hurry...I can't take much more of this!"

"Yeah sure" said Spencer, "And hey, can I borrow the new Galaxy Wars game while you guys are out tonight?"

"Yeah whatever, just tell Carly and Sam to hurry up!"

"You got it!" Spencer said before hanging up.

Freddie was then attacked by his mother and her camera again.

**Part 8: "Then why don't you?"**

"Yep" Sam said nodding her head. "Mama's looking good" she complemented herself as she looked in the mirror.

"You're welcome!" Carly said from across the room.

"Huh?..." Sam responded, "Oh! yeah thanks..." she nonchalantly thanked Carly.

"Thanks?!...I've been pulling double duty for the last few hours to help you get ready! Which, may I add, is no easy task!...and all I get is "oh, yeah thanks"?!"

"Calm down!" Sam said chuckling, "I'm kidding...lighten up, it's almost time for Prom."

Carly glared at Sam with a stressed look...

"C'mon Carls, I would have been totally lost without your guidance through all this...so thanks, seriously. I couldn't ask for a better friend."

Carly smiled.

"Was that better than "oh, yeah thanks"?" Sam asked jokingly.

"Yes" Carly said nodding her head with a chuckle in her voice.

"Good. Now c'mon, lets head downstairs" Sam said.

"No no."

"Why no? Sam asked confused..."Twice?" she added.

"You have one more thing you need to do before we get ready to leave" Carly told her.

"What do you mean?"

"Just come with me" Carly said grabbing her hand.

"Hey wait!" Sam said as Carly yanked her by the arm, "Where are we going?"

"We're not going anywhere...you're going up to the studio" Carly told her.

"What? Why?..."

"Just get up there!"

"I don't understand why I have to..."

"Just go, I'll be right up in like five minutes!"

"Is this some sort of iCarly Prom special we're doing?"

"You'll see...now get up there!"

"Fine...I'm going!" Sam had no clue why Carly was making her go up to the studio, but she just went with it.

As soon as Sam was out of her sight, Carly began to scheme something..."Hmmm...Spencer!" she said to herself before quickly heading downstairs.

Spencer was sitting on the couch watching Celebrities Underwater when...

"Spencer go get Freddie!" Carly yelled to him from the stairs.

"Huh?! What?!" Spencer said caught off guard.

"Go get Freddie! And send him right up to the studio! And make him use the elevator!"

"Why?..." Spencer asked.

"Just do it! And don't tell him I told you to do it...just make up an excuse to get him up there."

"Alright, alright!" he replied throwing his hands up. "Pushy!" he said to Carly he walked towards the door.

"Man child!" Carly responded back before running to the top of the steps...

Spencer then went and knocked on Freddie's door, he could hear echoes of the war between Freddie and his mother happening on the inside...

"You have enough pictures by now!"

"One more!"

"No mom! No more!"

Spencer couldn't help but laugh to himself at the ridiculousness of it all. Freddie then answered the door...

"Sounds awful in there" Spencer said to Freddie.

"Please save me!" Freddie pleaded.

"Consider yourself saved!" Spencer said.

"Really?! Can I come over now?!" Freddie said with great excitement and relief.

"Yep! No more pictures for you!" Spencer said walking back across the hall.

"Mom, I'm leave..." Freddie was interrupted by the flash of his mother's camera. Seeing spots from the bright flash, Freddie said "That's the last one mom! I'm leaving now!"

"You better take some pictures with your date for me! Even if she is that no good Puckett...I still want pictures!" Mrs. Benson yelled back.

"Ugghhhh!" Freddie responded as he closed the door. He then crossed the hall into Carly and Spencer's apartment. "Thank god I'm finally out of there..." Freddie said as he took a deep breathe, "Where's Sam and Carly?"

"Uhhhh...they're uh...they should be ready in a few more minutes."

"Cool"

Spencer noticed Carly peeking down the steps, she was giving him the eyes to get Freddie in the elevator. Spencer nodded his head, "Hey uh, Freddie why don't you uh...head up to the studio!"

"The studio?...Why?" Freddie asked.

"Uhhh..." Spencer said as he quickly racked his brain for an excuse to get Freddie up there. "Remember that mashed potato sculpture I was working on?"

"Yeah...what about it?"

"I finished! It's up in the studio! C'mon, I'll show you!"

"Uh, okay" Freddie said.

Spencer lured Freddie into the elevator and set it to stop in the studio.

"Aren't you coming up too?" Freddie asked.

"Uhhh...yes! I'm coming too...That's what I'm doing!"

"Alright...let's go."

"I'm gonna take the stairs..." Spencer said as Freddie looked at him suspiciously. "Need that exercise you know!" he added.

"Okay then?..." Freddie said as the elevator shut and took him up to the studio.

_Meanwhile..._

Sam was pacing back and forth in the studio waiting for Carly when...

_*Ding*_

The elevator opened up. Assuming it was Carly, Sam started walking over saying..."It's about time Carls! Why did you make me wait up here..." but she quickly stopped in her tracks after realizing it wasn't Carly stepping off the elevator...

Freddie was every bit as caught off guard as she was. They stared at each other in silence for what felt like an eternity to them...of course, it was only a few seconds in actuality. The silence was awkward, but a good awkward, a nice awkward. Slight smiles started to appear on both of their faces as they simultaneously realized they were lured up to the studio for a private moment of intimacy before Prom.

"..."

"..."

"Hey..." Sam uttered ever so lightly.

"Sam...you...you look absolutely incredible..." Freddie said in awe at her beauty.

She smiled and blushed as she tilted her head down to hide it.

She was every bit as beautiful as he imagined she would be, if not more. It was a little odd for him to see her in such a different light...

_She was wearing the most beautiful, sequined, lavender dress. It hugged her the upper half of her body incredibly while the bottom flared out like the dress a princess._

Freddie could have stood in that spot all night and just gazed at her, and he probably would have if she didn't snap him back into reality...

Sam waved her hands in his face, but to no avail. Freddie was lost in her beauty. She stepped closer until she was right in front of him...

"Freddie...hey Freddie" she said as she snapped her fingers next to his ear.

"Huh?...What?"

She placed her hand under his chin and said "You can pick your jaw up off the floor now Fredbag."

"Right!...uh...sorry" he said stumbling over his words, "You just look great."

"Thanks" she smiled. "You're looking pretty good yourself Fredbag" Sam said complementing his tux.

They gazed into each other eyes for a few seconds as another awkward yet good silence befell them. The romantic tension between them was growing stronger as they lost themselves in each other's eyes. Sam bit her bottom lip as Freddie's hands shook, both of them incredibly nervous. Freddie suddenly felt himself leaning forward and he couldn't stop, at this point his body was on autopilot. His lips met with Sam's as she put her arms around him to pull herself closer. After a long passionate kiss, Sam and Freddie pulled away from each other, and they once again found themselves in an awkward silence.

"..."

"..."

Sam stared at Freddie wondering what he might be thinking. Was he thinking the same thing she was? They kissed...so were they back together?

"So..." Sam uttered lightly, "Does this mean we're..."

"You know, taking a friend to Prom is fine and all..." Freddie interrupted her, "but, it'd be amazing if I could take my girlfriend" he added with a smile.

Sam's heart skipped a beat as the words "my girlfriend" left his mouth. She smiled as she looked down at her feet, trying to hide her nubby grin. She grabbed his hand, interlocking her fingers with his, looked back up at him and said "Then why don't you?" with a smile.

_Meanwhile, Carly waited for Sam & Freddie back downstairs with Spencer..._

"So...do you think Sam and Freddie are smooching yet?" Spencer joked to Carly.

By this point Carly had explained the whole situation to Spencer.

"I don't know, but they better smooch quick and get down here, we have to leave soon."

"You got time, don't worry" Spencer said, "Hey, where's your date by the way?...I haven't heard much talk about him at all. Do you even actually have one?" Spencer asked.

"Yes! I have a date...his name is Ethan. He asked me a while ago, but nobody even asked me about him until now. Sam and Freddie were too busy with themselves, and I was too busy trying to help them to talk about him."

"So, where is this Ethan? Is he coming here?"

"Yeah, he'll be here soon. Gibby is coming here too, apparently he has our ride "covered". So we're all gonna head to Prom together".

"Sounds like a plan" Spencer said.

_*Ding*_

The elevator suddenly opened while Carly and Spencer were chatting...and out came Sam and Freddie, hand in hand with grins on their faces.

"Awwwwhhhhh!" Carly and Spencer both teased them together.

"Looks like a certain couple is back together" Carly said.

"Alright, alright...we're back together, blah blah blah! Everyone shut up" Sam said.

Carly and Spencer looked at each other and chuckled at Sam's awkwardness. Freddie joined in too, but Sam quickly elbowed him in the arm and said "watch yourself, Frednerd."

Freddie just smiled and shrugged it off. He then asked Carly, "So where's your date...wait, who's your date?...Do you even have one?!"

"YES! I have a date!" Carly yelled, "You two have just been to busy being a pain in my butt, that nobody bothered to ask me about him!" she explained. "His name is Ethan, and he's on his way here now."

"Oh, okay cool" Freddie said.

"Well...don't you guys want to hear about him?" Carly asked.

"Sure..." everyone said collectively.

"Well, he's in my fifth period class, and when he asked me..."

"Hey Freddie! So, how is the new Galaxy Wars game anyway?!" Spencer interrupted.

"It's so great! You gotta play it!"

"I heard the multiplayer is insane."

"You don't even know! Wait until you try it!"

Spencer and Freddie then went off in their own little Galaxy Wars tangent.

Carly threw her hands, "Or we could talk about videogames!"

"C'mon, just let them be nerds" Sam said to Carly.

"That's your boyfriend you know."

"Yeah, don't remind me" Sam joked.

*_knock, knock*_

"That might be Ethan!" Carly said excitedly.

"Ooh, now let's see if this kid worthy of taking my best friend to Prom" Sam joked.

"Come in" Carly said.

However, it wasn't Ethan, it was Gibby...all dressed up in a white tuxedo.

"Wow! Looking snazzy there Gib" Spencer said from across the room. Everyone else agreed.

Gibby said no words, he slowly stepped into the apartment.

"Whatsup?"

"Aye Gibby?"

"Gib?"

Gibby ignored everyone as he slowly stepped forward until he was in the middle of the room.

"So...um...where's your date?" Freddie asked.

He cleared his throat "hmmm...hmmmmm!"...one more time, even louder "HMMMM...HMMMMMMM".

Everyone just kind of looked at each other like "what's he doing?"

Then...he victoriously let out the most proud "Gibbbbbbbbbbbbbayyyyyyyy!" he possibly could as he pointed to the doorway.

To the shock of everyone...in walked Shelby Marx...Gibby's Prom date.

Everyone just looked at him like "HOW?!"

"I told you not to doubt me..." said Gibby calmly but proudly.

They couldn't help but give him his props. He said he was gonna get Shelby to be his date...and he did.

"Only Gibby..." Carly said.

_Shebly greeted everyone, happy to see the iCarly crew again._

"Hey guys, come here" Gibby said as he walked over to the window.

Everyone came over to see what he wanted.

"You see that party bus out there?...That's our ride" Gibby said pointing out the window.

"No way!"

"Are you serious?!"

"Yep" Gibby confirmed, "compliments of Shelby."

As everyone stared at the bus from the window, Carly noticed Ethan about to enter the apartment building.

"Hey there he is guys! It's Ethan!...I told you I had a date!"

Nobody even bothered to pay her any mind.

"What are we waiting for? It's time for Prom! Let's get on that bus!" Gibby exclaimed.

"Yeah!" everyone said collectively before quickly storming out of the apartment in excitement.

"..."

"..."

"Or we could just not wait for him to even get up here..." Carly said to herself before trailing behind everyone else, dialing Ethan's phone to tell him to wait downstairs...

**Epilogue****:**

_Everyone eventually met Carly's date Ethan on the party bus, and Sam deemed him "worthy" of taking Carls to Prom. _

_Gibby was center of attention the entire night at Ridgeway's Prom with Shelby Marx as his date._

_Spencer spent the entire night playing the new Galaxy Wars game..._

_Sam's night with her "favorite nub" was amazing. You know, she sure had a lot of fun for someone who said "Prom is lame"..._

_Slow dancing with Sam at Prom was hands down the greatest moment of Freddie's life, and surely a memory he would never forget._

_It was certainly a night to remember for each of them..._

_-iProm..._


End file.
